


礼尚往来

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 乖乖芮爱好者, 口交, 吞咽, 开罗人清晨醒来发现自己。。。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 我就想写TAG里说的那些...你们试试看可不可以代入Master系列hhhh





	礼尚往来

“Ben？”

Ben睁开眼睛的时候，女孩正趴在他的小腹上，冲着他微笑。

“早上好。”他的声音带着清晨的沙哑。

他伸手抚摸她的头发和柔嫩的脸颊，闭上了眼睛，准备在最后的睡眠里享受她的陪伴。清晨的倦意与夜晚的缱绻在朦胧的晨光里混合成一场明明暗暗的浅梦。

 

“Ben？”

他又睁开了眼睛，她依旧伏在他的小腹上，狡黠的眼睛地看着他，又瞥了一眼她脸庞的东西。

Ben早应该料到的。

也许她就趴在那里，目睹了这让他有些尴尬的全过程。清晨的原力连接避免不了这样的尴尬。

“Rey...”他正想解释些什么。

“早上好！”

她翻过身来，双肘撑着伏在他的胯下，散开的头发落在肩膀上。

“早上都会这样吗？”她单纯地盯着他隆起的地方。

“并不是，但是...”Ben此刻并不知道该作何解释。

她皱了皱眉头，并不明白他转折的意思。

“但是，你可以不用做什么。”他尽量保持着自然的语调。

她迟疑着思考了一会儿。

“那...我可以做些什么呢？”

 

她试探着伸出了手，轻轻覆盖上那片隆起，慢慢地压缩宽松布料与他身体的距离。

“它很烫。”她轻轻地移动着，感受着它的全部。她在某些亲密的时刻感受到过这里的压迫，但还从未直接地探索过。

Ben发出了一声喘息，他已经实实在在地被她握在手里，尖锐的兴奋冲向了他还未完全苏醒的大脑。

“不舒服吗？”

“没有...”Ben并不希望她在这样的情况下感到被迫，但是，他无法抵制来自她的接触。

她继续轻轻地抚摸着，分不清是他还是它在微微地颤抖。

“是因为我吗？”她压低了声音，红晕还是泛上了脸庞。

“是...”Ben的声音与喘息混合在一起。

她感到了一阵愉悦与满足，咬着嘴唇忍住了笑意。她继续悄悄地将手指伸进他内裤的边缘，他明显地颤抖了一下。

“Rey...”他睁开了眼睛，握住了她的手。她的动作正在越过某条界限...

“你需要我，不是这样吗？”

她能感知到他的兴奋和快感正从连接那一头奔涌而来，但他还在抗拒着。

“但你不需要特地为我做什么...”

她坐了起来，爬过他结实的身体，一串轻吻拂过他的脖颈、嘴角和耳廓。

“可我想啊。”她忍不住轻笑了一下。

 

他看着她娇小纤细的手消失在黑色布料之下。

她的手指滑过了他下腹的肌肤、肌肉和毛发，继续下去，她摸到了那里，她和他不同的地方，滚烫、坚硬、微微地颤抖。

她包裹住他，听见了他满足的叹喂。

她瞥了一眼他的表情，开始回忆他是怎么做的，他的手指和嘴唇是如何在她身上唤醒奇妙的感觉的。

她亲吻了一下他的小腹，轻轻地舔舐那里结实的肌肉，手指依旧在布料下轻柔地游走。

他抚摸着她的头，Rey知道这是满意的意思。

在足够的抚摸后，她帮他除去了布料。肌肤接触她目光的一刻，他忍不住向前顶了一下胯部。

她忍不住发出了一声小小的惊呼。那里的样子和尺寸还是让她有些吃惊，她忽然有些想用他的十字光剑来和那里比较，这样的念头让她也觉得有些好笑。

Ben看到自己的欲望正赤裸裸地摆在她的面前，而她却正出神，嘴角溜过一丝笑意。

“Rey...”他不知道自己开口该说些什么。

她回过神来。

“我不是在...它...它很...”她急于想化解误会，但又不知道该如何夸赞那里。

她只能低下头，专注于手上。

她上下撸动着那里，看着那里的皮肤伸缩，感受着它在她手里的分量和热度，看着它胀红的样子，还会轻轻地颤栗。比起情欲，她此刻更像发现了新事物的孩子一样，好奇地学习着。

“是什么样的感觉呢？”她暗中思考着，想和自己的比较。是逐渐着迷的快感、逐渐吸附住一切的漩涡吗？还是...

她回想着他手指的感觉，他会去寻找一个地方，一个奇妙的地方。

他也一样吗？她继续撸动着，忽然，她感受到掌心的湿润。她看见了，粉色的饱满的前端，有一个小孔正在流淌出透明的液体。

她好像明白这是什么。

她接着用拇指摩挲着那里，在小孔的周围游走。他嘶嘶的呻吟频繁了起来，她看见他抓紧了身下黑色的床单。

小孔里流淌出更多晶莹的液体，她尝试着用拇指掠过了那里，他颤栗了一下。

她找到了。她的眼睛亮了一下。

他找到那里以后，就...

她停下了动作，舔了一下掌心。

就像他一样。他说这是“尝她的味道”。

她一直注意着他的表情，反而没有怎么在意他的味道。他的脸上也泛起了和她当时一样的红晕，想要阻止又无比享受。

这就是他说的“味道”吗？

她俯下了身子。

Ben知道她想做什么，但...

“Rey，你可以不用这样...”他用最后的理智说出了这句话，但他知道，他每一个细胞都在渴望她下一步的动作。

“你也可以不用的。”她眨了眨眼睛。

她把那里捧在手里，亲吻了一下他的前端，发出了一声轻轻的“啵”声。

她忍不住冲他笑了一下，狡黠又羞涩，粉色的唇上粘上了晶莹。

她的舌尖在他的前端谨慎地探索，努力地体会他柔软的触感和独特的味道，心里想象着他的感受。

他温柔而克制地抚摸着她的脑后，而紧张的下腹忍不住开始顶动。

“这样可以了。”他知道她继续下去，他绝对控制不住的。

“和你做的比远远不够呢。”

她轻轻地将他含入口中。

瞬间，温暖湿润的内壁包裹住了他，前所未有的快感袭来，他发出了一声咆哮般的呻吟，抓紧了她的后脑，几乎失守。

她尝试着包裹更多，慢慢地前进着，尽量不让牙齿触碰到。

“Rey...够了...够了...”即使不需她过多的动作，他也能感到高潮即将袭来。

她感受到了他逐渐频繁的颤抖。她知道这样的感觉。

她想起高潮来临前，她也感受到未知的恐惧，仿佛是他把她抛了出去一样，最后，她牢牢地被他接住，落在他的怀里。

她也可以做到的。

她轻轻地吮吸起来，双手加快了节奏，黏腻的水声在她的耳边响起，她愈加得兴奋。

“我...就要...”他按着她的头顶动。

Ben知道他很快就要支持不住了，他最后看了一眼身上的她，她没有丝毫退缩的意思。

“我可以吗？”这是他失守前最后的确认。

她没有松开。

 

她感受到一股滚烫的热流流进了嘴里。

她抬眼看着他，他紧闭着双眼。

又是一股热流。她没有松开，接受着更多。

终于他睁开了眼睛，而女孩还没有离开。

“结束了吗？”她的眼神仿佛在问。

他抚摸起她被他弄乱的头发，她得到了结束的信号，Ben看着她结结实实地吞咽了一下，才离开了他的身体，唇间还挂着晶莹。

接着，她钻进了他的怀里，累得闭上了眼睛。

“其实下次，你可以不用这样。”他抚摸着她的后背。

“你不喜欢吗？”她勉强睁开眼睛，皱了皱眉头。

“没有，我喜欢，但是...”

“那我也喜欢。”她闭上了眼睛，抱紧了他。

你喜欢的我也喜欢，你为我做过的我也会为你做。


End file.
